


Paranormal Activity

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Scary Movies, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's your favorite scary movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "sheet-scene" from Paranormal Activity 3. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94TF0i9kbUo

“Look, Harry. There's something over there.”

“Where?”

“There! My God...”

“You're right,Draco.”

“Look out! Behind you!”

“It's a ghost.”

“With a cheap white cheat.”

“I'm sure ghosts don't really wear 500 count, finest Egyptian cotton lilac striped sheets, Draco.”

“Turn it off! Turn it off!”

“I warned you, Draco.”

“I've had issues with a Dark Wizard, but this...”

“No more horror-movies for you then. Maybe this will make you feel better?”

“You wanna insert a tree? That will be a challenge.”

“Scared, Draco?”

“You wish."


End file.
